Confessions Special I: Engagement
by Amataru Arcus
Summary: *Warning* Yaoi and Language What has Quatre called them all the pilots together for? What could he and Duo have to confess??


Confessions Special: Engagement  
By: Amataru Arcus  
PG-13 (Depending on your morals)  
1x2 3x4 5xS  
Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam, McDonalds, Jelly Bellies, or anything else for that matter. I just use them for fun not profit so don't sue.  
Warnings: Um... You'll need a little back ground information. This takes place in between part 2 and three of my GundamW Confessions Series. (The total is 5 parts and 70 pages) It's also yaoi. You don't like, don't read.  
Author's Note: Um... What can I say... This was suppose to be a plan old humor story, but it formed into just another special to my series. (The first special is Christmas which takes place *after* this story). I was very surprised how well this turned out `cause I thought I lost my interest in writing Gundam fanfics. This proved me wrong ^-^ I also thought this would be a bad story because I wrote this for a contest and I forced my self into writing it. I guess the glory motivated me... . AAAnnnyyywaaayy!! As always, Reply, Respond, ENJOY!!  
Dictionary: Hai=Yes Kawai=Cute A-re=Huh (roughly) ,ne=,no  
The Story So Far: This takes place a few years after Endless Waltz. In the first two parts to the series, well the first part, Duo and Heero confessed there feelings to each other. In the second part, Relena held a reunion and they decided to tell every one there. While they where discussing how to tell everyone, they got a little carried away in Duo's room and Wufei walked in while Duo was giving head. Everyone knows, and it was also found out that Quatre and Trowa eloped. Okay, I think that's all that you need to know with out spoiling the series for those who haven't read it yet. ^_^  
_____________________  
  
"Okay, I got yer message Quat-chan. What's this about?" Duo hollered up the stairs in the mansion of Quatre Rebaba-Winner-Barton. The longest named man in history.  
"Duo-san!!" Quatre ran down the stairs and glomped the braided boy.  
"H-hi, Qu-Quatre..."  
"Quatre, let go. You're killing him," Heero walked in behind Duo and gave him the death glare.  
"Gomen-gomen!" he jumped off of Duo and bowed.  
"S'okay, Q-man," Duo welcomed the precious air.  
"Quatre, who's at the door?" called Trowa's voice from up stairs.  
"It's our wing mates!"  
"Oh?" Trowa appeared from above.  
"Hey Trowa!" Duo waved and Heero nodded hello.  
"Nice to see you two again," he started to come down the stairs.  
"How've ya been?"  
"Good, And you two?"  
"We're good!" Duo pulled Heero close and Heero glared but didn't refuse. "And you two?"  
"We're good too," Quatre smiled bashfully and Trowa coughed.  
"Where's Wufei? Isn't he coming?" inquired Heero trying to change the subject.  
"Don't know. He never replied."  
Duo looked disappointed.  
"So why did you invite us?" Heero tried to change the subject again.  
"Well, I had something to clear from my conscious. Actually, I know Duo has something as well." Quatre looked over to Duo.  
Duo was confused for a second but then realized what he was talking about. He shook his head no.  
"We've got to tell them."  
Heero narrowed his eyes, "Tell us what?"  
"Heh heh, don't worry! It's nothing like that Hee-chan!" Duo waved his hands visually trying to wipe questions from Heero's jealous mind. "It's more... embarrassing... then... sin full. I think..." Duo thought about this for a moment.  
"What we had in mind wasn't."  
"Right! Complete innocence! Or... not innocent really..."  
Heero and Trowa became worried. What could their two lovers have to confess? If it wasn't what they where thinking then what was it.  
"It was like playing with dolls when we where younger."  
"Ugh, Quat-chan, I didn't play with dolls when I was younger." Duo looked at Quatre questioningly.  
"Oh? You didn't?" he looked over at Trowa.  
"Nope."  
Quatre then looked at Heero then didn't even wait for a reply. From the look her got her was sure he didn't play with dolls either. "I had 29 sisters! They dressed me in dresses and played with me like a doll for fun. And when I was older they made me play dolls with them. Che... I thought I was normal at the time."  
"And your father disowned you when you took action and fought-" Heero elbowed Duo in the gut.  
"It's okay, Heero. He didn't hurt me."  
"Ugh... but you did..." Duo punched Heero in the shoulder, not holding anything back and Heero lost his balance and fell to the floor. "That's one for one."  
"Hahahahahhahahahhahahahahah!!" Trowa couldn't contain his fit of laughter and every one looked at him.  
"You laugh at the strangest things..." Quatre commented. "Where's my manors! Come in! Have a seat!" He showed his two guests into a luxurious living room, complete with two man servants. "Muhammad get some tea. Rahn, get some biscuits and cookies."  
"Cookies?!" Duo's eyes became all sparkly and Heero winced.  
"He doesn't need any more sugar, Quatre."  
"Can't I have one? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?!" Duo got on his knees and pulled at Heero. Unfortunately he was pulling on his spandex shorts and they started to ride down.  
"Get off Duo!!" Heero pushed him away and held onto his pants.  
"You don't love me any more..." Duo went over to a couch and cried into his hands. "All I wanted was a cookie! A simple cookie..." Duo peeped out from between his fingers to see if he was getting a reaction. No luck. `This will get `em.'  
"You've love Relena the whole time haven't you-"  
Heero ran over to Duo and gripped his shoulders tightly. "What?!"  
"You love Relena. You always have!"  
"I love *you* Duo."  
"Prove it!" Duo weaped through his false tears.  
"Marry me."  
The false tears stopped. "What?"  
"I love you, marry me."  
Duo blinked. "What?!"  
"Marry me, Duo."  
Duo cleaned out his ears. "What?!"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Marry... you... Hee-chan... married..." Duo couldn't put it together.  
Heero knelt on one knee and held onto Duo's left hand, "Please, I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you so much and I want everyone to know. Marry me."  
"Heero?" Duo pinched himself.  
"Duo?"  
"Heero."  
"Duo...?"  
"HAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!" Duo leaned down and kissed him feverously.  
"Kawaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!!"  
The two new engaged lovers remembered where they where. In Quatre and Trowa's living room. With both present. *And* two man servants. No sex they concluded. And Heero released his hold on Duo's shirt and Duo let go of Heero's spandex.  
"When we get home..." whispered Heero as they readjusted and placed them selves on the love seat.  
Duo beamed.  
"Cookie?" Quatre offered.  
Duo looked over to Heero and he nodded. "Yeay!!" grabbing three cookies he immediately devoured them.  
"How many lumps of sugar do you like, Duo?" Trowa asked.  
"Six."  
"Two."  
"Five."  
"Three."  
"Five!"  
"Four and a half."  
"Five!"  
"Four."  
"Humph... Four..."  
"And Heero?"  
"Six."  
"Ugh! Nufair!"  
"It goes strait to your head, Duo." Trowa surved them their tea.  
"Yeah, same for you."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No, Duo." "Yes, Heero. Remember that *one* night?"  
"That was once."  
"You never had a chance to try again! I hide my Death By Chocolate ice cream."  
"I sneak it and it doesn't effect me."  
"You *think* it doesn't effect you."  
Heero looked at him trying to see if he was telling the truth or not. "You never say anything."  
"That's `cause chocolate is an aphrodisiac," he smiled.  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Trowa couldn't help himself again.  
"A-re? Trowa... What's so funny?" Quatre was completely confused. "What's an aphrodisiac?" he whispered as Duo and Heero continued arguing.  
"It's something that... gets your blood flowing faster."  
"Then what's so funny..." "The place the blood flows to."  
"Eh?"  
"It's *hard* to explain."  
"EH?!" not getting the hints.  
"Never mind Quatre... never mind. I love you just the same."  
Quatre smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"Ah, so it's a make-out party then, Quatre?" everyone looked up to see Sally and Wufei standing at the door. "I guess I should have worn something more comfortable, ne?" Sally smiled wearing a blouse and dress pants. To her left was Wufei about ready to walk out the door. "Don't be rude Wufei. As it is you didn't RSVP. If I didn't go through his mail I doubt he would have shown up. He's not that social," she whispered as if she didn't want Wufei to hear.  
"No. I just knew what it would be like."  
"Jealous Wu-man?" Duo winked at him.  
"Shut up Grease-munkey!"  
"He's my Grease-Munkey now, Wufei. If you want him you'll have to go through me." Heero for once played along with Duo.  
"I wouldn't touch him even if there was six centimeters of land and the rest was molten lava!" (o)  
"Down boy," commanded Sally.  
"I will not calm down!!"  
"Tea?" offered Quatre.  
"Sure," (^_^) Wufei accepted and sat down. Sally followed suit.  
"I'd like some too."  
"Well... Now that where all here. I'd like to start off by saying I enjoyed working with you all."  
"We didn't work the McDonald's Quatre."  
"Hush," Sally commanded Wufei.  
"I will not hush Woman!" (o)  
"How many lumps of sugar?" asked Trowa.  
"Three." (^_^)  
"Even though what we did was the worst job-"  
"Try working in a garbage yard with *Hilde*!"  
"Duo..." warned Heero.  
"Sorry... Continue."  
"I don't think I would have made it out alive if it wasn't for you to help my sanity-"  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Trowa lost it once more.  
"Trowa..."  
"Sorry..."   
"As I was saying, I thank you all for being there for me. And obeying my orders even when they felt like suicide."  
"So yeah, that's all. Let's go home Heero-"  
"Duo... I still need to tell..."  
"Buuuuuut..." Duo whined.  
"We have to Duo."  
Duo turned a bright red, "I don't want to. You said, `What we do here stays here and is burnt in the sun with our Gundams'".  
"I know I should have went with you." Growled Heero.  
"I swear I didn't do anything with Quartre!!"  
"What?!" Wufei wishing now more then ever that he never came.  
"It was a dare!"  
"Who dared who?"  
"Quatre dared me..."  
"To do what?"  
"Well... he had jelly beans... and wouldn't share..."  
"You did what? With whom? And for how many jelly beans?!" demanded Heero.  
"They where Jelly Bellies...."  
"Duo... answer me... What did you and Quatre do?"  
Everyone turned to Duo waiting for an answer.  
"Well... I was talking to Quatre... about how I felt for you... and he said... he said... I should do... the next best thing then doing it.... with you..."  
"So you did it with *him*?!"  
"No no!! Your Gundam!"  
"WHAT??!!"  
"I mean... *I* didn't do it with your Gundam... Death Sythe Hell did it... with Wing Zero..."  
Heero narrowed his eyes, "How?"  
"I piloted Death Sythe Hell... and Quatre used Zero..."  
Everyone except Quatre and Duo where in shock (well Sally was enjoying the show and wished she had a Gundam more then ever).  
"It was his idea! He dared me!" Duo pointed to Quatre and Quatre smiled bashfully.  
"It was your idea for me to do it with Altron."  
"You piloted my Gundam?!" Trowa shot.  
"Well, at the time we where sending them into the sun... so I thought you wouldn't mind..."  
"And you piloted Zero?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So that's where those scratches came from..." Heero narrowed his eyes again at Duo. "You know how much time I spent painting it?"  
"No... but I have an idea..."  
"That's it! I'm not coming to another one of these get togethers!!" Wufei stood up and walked out the door. "It's not like *you* haven't had any sexual experiences with your Gundam Wufei..." Sally smiled.  
"Shut up woman!" he continued out the door.  
"Wufei get back here," Sally called after.  
"No! I'm not going to stay with people who use weapons in such away!"  
Sally went after him, "What? For love? You rather them be used as killing machines then love?"  
"That's not love! That's sick!"  
"You have no love do you?" Sally's playful smile disappeared.  
Wufei choked on his words. He didn't know what to say.  
"All you love is your self. You and your damn pride..." Sally turned from him to return back to the group.  
"I don't just love my self! Get back here woman!"  
"You can't control me Wufei."  
"If we where married I could!!"  
"But we're not."  
"Then marry me!"  
"Was that an order?" Sally turned with the smile on her face.  
"Yes," Wufei looked at her.  
"You can't order me around Wufei."  
"Then... Will you marry me?"  
"I'll think about it." She decided to play with him more.  
"Answer me now, woman!"  
"Okay then, no."  
"What?!" a chorus filled the house.  
"Why not?"  
"You didn't say please."  
Wufei started to sweat, his mouth went dry, that word just couldn't escape out of his mouth, but he had to try, "P-p-p-ple-e-a-ase?" he even forced a smile.  
"I guess I have to now. Yes. I'll marry you Wufei."  
"Good."  
"KAWAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"  
  
  



End file.
